Episode 1459 (31st May 1990)
Plot Kathy tells Chris that she would feel embarrassed turning up at Emmerdale Farm in her new car, she gets a lift with him instead. Jock turns up for work at the game farm and gets a hard time from Seth for turning up late. Elsa does not seem able to concentrate on her work and is rather cold towards Nick. Joe and Jack fix the roof at 3 Demdyke Row. Joe is worried that it is not selling. Jack tries to convince him to farm organic lamb. Rachel is busy revising. Kathy talks to Kate about Chris buying her a car. Kate tries to convince her to keep it. Amos tells Sarah that he has been asked to cover the Connelton Show for the Hotten Courier. Joe receives an offer on 3 Demdyke Row, but thinks it is too low - £59,000. Joe goes out for a ride with Kim. He questions her about Frank and what he is planning to do with his land but she tells him to speak to Frank. Jack and Henry discuss organic farming. Kim is annoyed that Joe tried to use her to get information about Frank's plans. Kim tells Dolly to keep Sam under control. Nick tries unsuccessfully to talk to Elsa. He later realises that she's probably upset about his criminal past. Kathy tells Chris that she has decided to accept the car, but he pretends that he has taken it back to the garage. They have a pretend fight. Sarah receives a letter from the council telling her that her mobile library service is being axed. She has been offered an office job in the housing department and has two weeks to make a decision. Jack comforts her and tells her that there will be plenty of work for her to do on the farm. This is not what Sarah wants to hear. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, fields, kitchen and sitting room *Fish & Game Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen, field and cottage *Victoria Cottage - Front room and garden *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden *Demdyke Row *Mobile library *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room *Main Street Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD